1. Field of Invention
The invention refers to a system of signposting, beaconing, and safety upon impact with barriers for provisional use on highways, roads and the like, whose special, careful design will provide the market and the general public with a series of advantages and benefits lacking in conventional systems intended for similar purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nocturnal signposting on highways for indicating any type of work-related danger (construction, repair, steps, detours, etc.) are currently based on two systems, one using cones and another using steady or intermittent lamps.
In the first case, the cones usually consist of plastic or rubber, with reflectors at the tops. This system is greatly limited in terms of visibility and protection upon impact, and some countries strictly curtail this type of elements.
In the second case, the lamps are usually installed on metal barricades, cement barriers, water-filled polyethylene barriers or elements, or simply on metal feet that also contain the battery or feeding source. This type of signposting has a series of drawbacks, among which the following can be summarized:
a) They often produce glare for the driver, especially when they are flashing lights.
b) The information that the driver receives from a bright point in the darkness of night is totally inadequate, given that it does not allow him/her to:
1) calculate the distance to the object PA1 2) define the zone nearby PA1 3) define the distance covered or boundaries of the obstacle.
Translating the information received by the driver to the three cartesian axes x, y, and z, the information received by the driver from the road sign lamps relates only to axis y and is nil with respect to axes x and z. The driver only receives the message to "pay attention" and never that of the road signs, which should be the objective of any type of safety device installed on highways.